Shitpostistan
Shitpostistan is apparently some country led by aaaaa, known for throwing rocks at chili peppers coated in nail polish. It is home to the Shitpostistani race, stereotypically known for acting dumb but can be actually useful at times. Despite so much shit they’ve been through throughout the years of their existence, they created Despacito technology, technology so powerful that it’s on the verge of being considered illegal for use in wars. Shitpostistan: Regions Chruycha Chruycha was a former region of Shitpostista, handed over to Zyvania after their tensions over the Paziyeeto plains settled down. Chruycha was known for lots of diversity, in which consisted of many people, like Paintians, Reblooxiens, Rykans, and much more. Pyregotisa Pyregotisa is a well-known region, famous for their indigenous culture. It is also known for housing the capital of Shitpostia, Ogretia. Despacito technology’s original concepts, protypes, and much more would be stationed here... Until this day, Despacito technology being illegal or not is still being debated on. Partia Partia is a region in Shitpostistan, consisting mostly of steppe and livestock. The amount of people living here is very low, so don’t expect much, besides the testing sites for Despacito technology and extraction of abundant resources like oil. Nuro Nuro, unlike Partia, is known for being extremely developed, with a very dense population. However, Nuro is more polluted than regular. People are trying to fix this problem every day to prevent further problems, in which could be described as “Extremely severe.” Shitpostistan: History The Shitpostistanis were originally a group of people from the Memearetiva region in the Gopperverse. An idiot thought about making Shitpostistan by saying “ooga booga” and everyone agreed, thus Shitpostistan was created. War of Paziyeeto The War of Pazyeeto was the first ever war Shitpostistan was involved in. The Paziyeeto plains were a very strategic place in Memearetiva back then, so it was being commonly fought for. After many years of preparation, Shitpostistan would start to include themselves in the fight for Paziyeeto. However, Shitpostistan would lose this battle, due to very poor strategies and slightly outdated tech. But, the victor of the battle was Zyvania, which is now a Gopperverse superpower. The Shitpostistani-Zyvanian Tensions As Paziyeeto was strategic, Shitpostistan would be extremely desparate for the plains. Over the years, Shitpostistan’s hate for Zyvania grew worse and worse. But luckily, with negotiations, Shitpostistan’s reputation with Zyvania would increase. They even gave them an opportunity to share the Paziyeeto plains, in which Shitpostistan agreed to, in sacrifice for the Region of Chruycha. Post-tension Descisions After their tensions with Zyvania settled, they would decide to go neutral and cut off all alliances, making them stand with only themselves. After negotiations and agreements, Shitpostistan finally was able to gain neutrality. But little did they know, that everything was just about to turn for the worst. Internationalists But, many people did not like the concept of Shitpostistan being neutral. These people would proceed to call themselves Internationalists. At first, it was common for them to be protesting peacefully but some took it to the extreme and went as far as starting some sort of rebellion or civil war. Ultimately, a civil war would break out between the Internationalists and those who wanted Shitpostistan to still be neutral. and that’s it for today folks im too lazy to write more